


Worldbuilding 5: The Diary of Guy Smith

by JoAsakura



Series: X-Force: Mutant Crimes Investigation Unit [5]
Category: MCIU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orphan (Guy Smith) mulls over his first day on the job with the MCIU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worldbuilding 5: The Diary of Guy Smith

From the Diary of Guy Smith

~~  
Oh my god. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

So, I'm going to attempt to describe some of my new coworkers. Cable says to me "Welcome to X-Force. We're all damaged goods here."

What he meant by that, I later discovered that this team is comprised of mutants that don't belong anywhere. We're definitely not superhero material. Hell, half the team has criminal records longer than my leg. The rest are either time-sharing multiple personalities, cyborgs, half-aliens or getting stalked by crazy immortals. But more than anything, Cable believes that because of that, this team has what it takes to be a bridge between humans and those mutants that don't have flashy costumes or laser beams shooting out of their orifices.

We'll see, I guess. My uniform is better than my X-statix one was at any rate, even if it does make me look like Kamen frickin' Rider.

Anyways.

Cable: Nate Pryor is my new boss. He's a big guy, not the biggest on the team, but still, he's imposing. And he's the king of the screwed up backstory. He's not really a clone, despite what I've heard the X-men call him- Nate's the vat-grown offspring of the legendary John Grey and Natalie Essex- Ms. Sinister. At some point, he got infected with the Phalanx TO virus, which ate away at half his body. At some other point, he spent a chunk of his life in the future fighting Apocalypse. And he's not even 40 yet. He looks like pictures I've seen of the Phoenix, too, what with the white streaks in his hair, but except for the scars, the glowy eye and the cyborg arm.

He scares the shit out of me.

Cable paired me up with the other new guy on the team, Adam X. I can already tell this is going to be a rough ride. Adam can make blood explode or something. I'm not real clear on that. I just know he's part shi'ar, part human, all sleazy douchebag. He looks like an extra from a metallica video but with freaky eye markings and I watched him eat a mealworm the other day. He's wanted in three states and this is part of his government amnesty thing. And he smells wierd. Not bad, just.. wierd.

Adam also seems to be stalking one of the other guys on the team, a redhead with a wierd star tattoo on his face. I swear I've seen him before. (ETA: I knew I'd seen him before. He's dripping wet and half-dressed in a bulgari black perfume ad on the back of GQ. christ.) His name's Shatterstar, which sounds like something out of a video game or something. Cable explained that one of "Star's" powers is low level psychometry- which makes him real useful on crime scenes. His other power is apparently beating the shit out of people, because I watched him take down a 20-foot tall angry cockroach today with nothing but a sword and a bad attitude.

I wondered what kind of "damaged goods" a former mercenary with super strength and model-looks could possibly be.

I found out later from Domino- he's one of a couple members of the team who're called "gestalts"- comprised of more than one person. Which I can't wrap my head around, but apparently he's both a former half-breed slave from Mojoworld (which I've heard of, and nothing good) and human mutant escaped from a mental hospital. Awesome.

His boyfriend's more straightforward. Rictor's an alpha + geomover, supposedly one of the most powerful of his kind. The reason he's not on some A-list team? Criminal records both here and in Mexico and a bucketload of psychological damage from spending a good portion of his childhood being tortured by an anti-mutant organisation to become their living weapon. The only time I really saw him smile was when he was with Shatterstar.

Domino gave me a list of team members to familiarise myself with. I don't need enhanced senses to tell how much she hates doing office work. She's got a freaky probability-shifting power- those are rarely documented- and basically spent years using it as a mercenary. She's apparently real good at killing people. Although, she's so disticintive looking- bone white skin and black hair with that black dot over her eye (what is it with this team and facial markings?) it amazes me that people just don't recognise her.

I have yet to meet the others except in passing; Warpath. Siryn. Monet. Cypher. Multiple Man. Cannonball. Sunspot. Thornn. All of them seem a little nuts.

Kinda actually makes me feel normal.


End file.
